User talk:Ebon Shadowshot
Hi there Gruntijackal! Welcome to the Gears of War Fanon wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Gears of War: Nexus and Lambent page! :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site. Need help editing? Go . 'Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, it'll help you keep track of all your edits, and allows other users to recognise you. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Screennameless (Talk) 19:51, 22 March 2009 The RP You can be either side. I'll put you on the roster and you can decide from there.--I iz guy...so iz U 20:17, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Howzit? What's up?--I iz guy...so iz U 15:14, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Doin Fine What the title says. Just wondering, could I re-format your unit list on your role play? It's a little sloppy. Ohh- I've got to go now. Still answer me.--I iz guy...so iz U 15:21, 9 June 2009 (UTC) RP? I just noticed there was a Locust RP section, and I tend to take a liking to overlooked characters like the Locust, so I was wondering if I could join? I don't have my characters' sheets done yet, but I can get that all done by tomorrow, kay? If I can, I'll just post a new message on your talk page, and tomorrow I'll post mah boiz on the LCW RP page? :P Thanks! Rai RP i'd like to join the locust civil war roleplay (i joined wikia pretty much just so i could)i've got my character ready and will post him up asap (so long as that's OK with you.) --Deus Pro Cruor 18:01, 4 August 2009 (UTC) RP Sorry I kind of already joined but can I join you RP Locust Civil War----Cortezsniper 03:42, 1 September 2009 (UTC) hey this loust civil war roleplay looks pretty cool but exactly how do i join? okay so i think i did evrything right i noticed that there are links to some of the weapons u guys made up, i was wondering if someone could help me make a weapon page. Hi Gruntijackal. I was wondering if I was allowed to use you charcter Jiukils , for a cameo appearance in an upcoming story of mine. Thanks --Xbox360loligan 20:56, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Help? Hi Gruntijackal. I was just wondering if you tell me how to use that infobox for characters such as templates. I really don't get it. Thanks --Xbox360loligan 22:13, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I would like to join your Locust Civil War RP. Just one question: Is there a possibility to be the Armored Kantus, or no?--Recharged 01:25, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Hello? Hello? Um...noobish Wiki guy here...just made a character for a RP but I am unsure how to actually join...help me out a bit? Hey the rp you were doing are you still doing it? Because I want to know if there is any open locust spots. Hey this is centar.legend. Yeah I wanted to know are you still doing that locust rp. If you are I wanted to know is there any savage theron elite spots still avalablie? If there is that would be sweet. I know it is 2013 RP? Hai, May i be able to join the Locust Civil War RP please?